Angels Are Watching
by Keara Jordan
Summary: It's about a girl witch who saw Peter blow up the street when Sirius was sent to Azkaban. She knows of Sirius' innocence and has some proof! She would also help clear Sirius if asked. The only problem is finding her after thirteen years.


Author's note - Ok, I LOVE writing new stories!!! Of coarse that means neglecting my old ones...but I got this new idea that I think will work. My friend Steven gave me the idea in Gepa Engllish class when he started talking about all this stuff. I thought of it while sitting in my Social Studies class (Jay you know why), and then I developed the story during Science class. Then I kept thinking of it while doing homework and finally got on to the computer to type it. It's about a girl witch who saw Peter and Sirius fight the day Sirius was sent to Azkaban! The problem is finding her. This story is deticated to Steven fro giving me the idea and to Minas for helping me with my Gepa English essay today in class, and to Damien for emailing Howler. Thanks you guys! It's a good story! Please read and review! ^-^ 

Daniel - And if we don't review..... 

Keara Jordan - I'll personally beat you up Dan. As for anyone else nothing will happen. 

Daniel - That's not fair! 

Keara Jordan - Yes it is! I know you personally and I don't know them. Any way thanks for waiting and here's the story.   
  


Angel Halverson sat on a bench waiting for her older brother Ryan to pick her up. Angel was twenty-one at the moment and Ryan was twenty-two. The two of them were on holiday in Britian at the moment from America, and only had one motorcycle. They flipped a sickle Ryan picked tails and won, so he got to keep the motorcycle. Angel and Ryan were both wizards, or witch in Angel's case, they were in Britian because of this. They both played on the same national Quidditch team, Pride of Portree, and were here for a game. The game was long over, about two months, but the two decided to sick around. Today Ryan was out with his newest girlfriend and Angel had gone exploring. 

Angel glanced up right in the middle of the street, about four feet away from her, were two man both in full robes! This was muggle London, what were they playing at? She knew the fall of You-Know-Who was a great thing and all but to be dressed like that in front of some many muggles. One of the men was short, blading, and held his wand behind his back. The other was rather cute, Angel thought. He was tall, had hair that was an inch above his shoulder, and held a hand in his pocket, probally where his wand was. 

"JAMES AND LILY SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU?" The short man yelled crying, though his tears seemed fake. "YOU BETRAYED THEM AND NOW THEY'RE DEAD! THEY WERE OUR BEST FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU?" 

"PETTIGREW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" The other man, Sirius, yelled. He was also crying but his tears looked real. Sirius pulled out his wand. Angel didn't know why she did it but she took out her magical camera and snapped a photo just as something from Pettigrew's wand exploded. Angel watched as the whole street was blown apart, she fell sideways five feet from the blast. There was smoke everywhere and Angel couldn't see a thing. 

Finally when the smoke cleared Angel found herself at the feet of Sirius with dead bodies all around her. She gasped and Sirius looked down at her. "Are you ok?" He asked extending a hand to help her up. 

Angel nodded and took his hand and started to stand up. "AH!" Angel shouted, her leg felt like it was broken and she fell into Sirius' arms. Angel blushed, "Sorry it's my leg. I think it's broken." 

"Oh," Sirius said also blushing. He took out his wand, again, and waved it at her leg. It was instantly fixed! "My best friend plays....played Quidditch and used to get broken legs all of the time. I saw you at your match, you know the one two months ago? That was a great snitch capture! Especially with you getting hit with a bludger to the head." 

Angel smiled and laughed, slowly pushing herself out of his warm arms. "Thanks." Sirius gased into her shining wolf-grey eyes as she looked into his bright chocolate-brown eyes. A piece of air fell out of Angel's bun and into her face, Sirius took his hand and brushed it away. He slowly leaned in and so did she, their faces were about an inch away. Then just before they were about to kiss there were about twenty little popping noises which made Angel and Sirius both jump back a foot. 

Angel glanced around surounding Sirius and herself were twenty ministy wizards. "Expellarmus!" One yelled, Sirius reconised his as Corn.....something Fudge. James always called him Corny Fudge. Sirius wand zipped out from his hand into Fudge's out streched one. "No sudden moves Black. We've got you. Spimer cuff him." 

Angel ran over to Fudge as Spimer, another Minserty member, cuffed Sirius' hands behind his back. "Mr. Fudge please don't! I saw the whole thing and I don't think Sirius did this. I got a broken leg from the explosion and he fixed it up, a murderer wouldn't do that! Please listen to him first." Sirius was staring at Angel, this girl barely knew him yet was standing up for his rights. 

Fudge turned and glared at her. "American stay out of this! Even if you play Quidditch on a British team doesn't mean you can strut around here like you own the place and tell me how to do my job." 

Angel turned pink. "I don't strut! I'm only trying to help Sirius because he didn't do it." 

"You don't even have any proof!" Fudge exclaimed. Angel opened and closed her mouth knowing it was hopeless. (She had forgotten about herself taking the picture. She hit her head after the explosion which made her forget.) "I see, now you don't have any proof and you want me to believe you an American!" Fudge spat out the word American like it was trash and it was horrible to say. He waved his wand which lit a green fire. "Spimer take Black in." Spimer nodded and stepped into the fire dragging Sirius. 

"NO!" Angel shouted. But it was too late, Sirius, Spimer, and the fire had all dissapeared. Angel sighed. "If only I had some proof." The Ministry members were walking around talking to muggles and modifying their memories. Angel sat down on a bench her long dark chocolate brown hair falling out of it's bun and her small sliver glasses slipping off her nose from tears. 

A large black motorcycle pulled up in front of her. The man riding took off his helmet to reveal dark blue eyes and golden brown hair. "Angel what happened here?" He asked. 

"Nothing Ryan. I'll tell you at the hotel. Let's go I'm tired." Angel repied getting on behind Ryan. She put on her helmet and they drove off towards to hotel. The whole time Angel was thinkingof Sirius. Was she in love? No, it couldn't be. Could it? Angel burried her head in her brother's back. This was so confusing! She had just met the guy...and yet...it felt like they had known each other their whole live. Is this what love feels like? I wish I had someone to talk to but mom and dad are dead, and I don't think Ryan (Who has a new girlfriend everyother week) would be of much help.   
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile - Where Sirius Black Is: 

Sirius was sitting in a small room full of Ministry wizards. They were talking about him but he wasn't listening. Sirius had his mind on Angel, ever since she had become seeker (four years ago, when she was eightteen, youngest seeker ever) he was head over heels! He had memorised her every move on the Quidditch Field. James and Remus had teased him about it saying he'd never even get within five feet of her. Yet, his face had just been less than an inch away from his. 

Sirius had wanted to kiss her so bad. He must have had a million dreams where he and she kissed, though he always woke up right before their lips touched. Finally one of those dreams became a reality and the Ministry ruined it! Sirius hoped that he'd get to see her again one day and thank her for trying to help him. She barely knew anything but his name and yet she had tried to save him. A loud noise snapped Sirius back to his senses. 

"Sirius Lee Black," Barty Crouch said. A couple of people laughed at his middle name, Siirus winced, he hated that name. Curse his parents for giving it to him! "You have been sentenced to a life time sentence in Azkaban. Take him away." 

Crouch waved his hand and two large hooded Dementors swept into the room, chilling Sirius to the bone. No trial not even a fake one? Just a sentence straight to Azkaban. Sirius couldn't think straigh any more, the Dementors had grabbed a hold of his arms and were dragging him away. He kept seeing James and Lily's dead bodies, Peter blowing up the street, Angel crying, his little sister drowning in the lake because of a Slytherin, his parents divorcing and fighting, then all over again. 

Sirius was ruffly thrown into a boat which sped off towards an island in the middle of the sea. His mind was focused on Adriana, his little sister. In his mind he kept replying the day she died. 

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 

* * *The Past When Adriana Black Died* * * 

"Lucifer let me go!" Adriana Black yelled struggling as a boy three years older than her. Adriana was a third year, and her brother Sirius was a sixth year. Adriana had sky blue eyes and shoulder length light brown hair. Lucifer Malfoy was a forth year and her brother's worst enemy. Unfortunatly Lucifer wanted revenge on Sirius, something about Sirius trying to kill Snape. 

Lucifer was pulling Adriana towards the lake, with about six other Slythering sixth years following them. "HELP!" Adriana yelled. 

"MALFOY!" Someone yelled. Lucifer and Adriana turned to see Sirius and James Potter running towards them. "Get your filthy paws off my sister!" 

"Boys," Lucifer said clamly snapping his fingers. The other Slytherins went over to stop Sirius and James. James and Sirius were both disarmed, and then two Slytherins held James back while it took four just to try and hold on to Sirius. 

"Malfoy get your" Sirius used a bunch of colorful curse words. "hands off my sister." One of the Slytherins holding him put a hand over his mouth. 

"Sirius! James!" Adriana shouted. Lucifer had bound her hands together and was tightening them, and placing a cloth around her mouth. 

"Say bye-bye to your sister Black!" Lucifer said smirking. He then pushed Adriana in the lake. 

"ADRIANA!" James shouted as he watched her dissapear under the water's surface. Sirius was now struggling more than ever. "MALFOY! She'll drown! She'll be killed!" 

Lucifer smirked even more. "I know," He whispered dangerously. 

After five minutes, and some more colorful cursing, the Slytherins let James and Sirius go as the rushed towards the castle. Sirius scrambled up and ran towards the lake. He transformed into a dog and dove straight in. "SIRIUS!" James yelled reaching the edge of the lake. He sighed. "It's hopeless. It's been five minutes, there's no chance she'll be ok. Poor Adriana." James felt a tear run down his cheek. Sure Lily was his girlfriend, but Adriana had been like a little sister to him, too. She was cute and funny and sweet and....it was hard to believe she was gone. 

"She didn't deserve that. Adriana never even talked to them! She was nice to everyone even some Slytherins!" James whispered, he looked up tears running freely down his cheeks. "You will pay for this Malfoy." James wouldn't even try to get in that lake. He had a HUGE fear of water, he couldn't swim, and it's near impossible to see down there. 

After ten minutes Sirius emerged, in human form, holding his limp sister in his arms. Even though he was soaked to the bone James could tell his best friend was crying. It was sad to watch, a guys like Sirius just wasn't the type to cry. Even after his parents split up and his dad died, James had never seen Sirius cry. Then again, he always had been very close to Adriana dispite the age difference. "Sirius," James whispered slowly standing up and walking over to his best friend. 

"She....she....she's gone James," Sirius whispered. "I....I can't...b-believe it....she's dead." 

James put his arm around his best friends shoulder. "Come on, let's go take her to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will know what to do. Then we can go to Dumbledore and tell him." Sirius nodded and the two of them slowly walked up to the castle. 

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 

~ ~ ~ In The Present With Sirius~ ~ ~ 

Sirius woke-up some time later to find himself locked up in a extremly small cell. For a door there were about twenty old rusted silver bars. Other than that there were four stone walls with only a tiny window open, where a ray of moon light fell in shining on his face. 

Sirius closed his eyes and colapsed onto the stone floor. Why me? Why me? He asked himself. I did nothing to get in here. I'm innocent, I'm innocent, I'm innocent. Sirius felt sleep threatening to take over but he wouldn't let it. He knew if he fell asleep he'd have to relive the death of his best friends, his sister, and leaving Angel. Some how she kept popping up in his mind. Why did he keep thinking of her? 

Little did Sirius know that miles away flying on a magic carpet was Angel, who was asking herself the same question. Why did she keep thinking of him? "He's nothing special to me," Angel thought out loud. "I mean I only just met him for crying out loud!" She sighed. "Then why did I try to save him? Why can't I stop thinking of him?" 

Angel landed the carpet in front of her home in Orlando, Florida. It was a huge mansion, with many windows, a garden on the roof, a large lawn with a small forest surrounding it, and right where her bedroom was a slightly large balcony looked over it all. There was even a small lake with fish and mermaids, and there were unicorns in the forest! It was Angel's ideal home, plus it had magical boundaries so no muggle could ever stumble upon it. 

Angel stored her carpet in the shed, on the side of her house, and went into the kitchen. "RIPPER I'M HOME!" Angel shouted. As soon as she said that a large golden retriver ran up to her wagging his tail in delight. He jumped up trying to lick her and nearly knocked her over! A small blue and white bird chirped and flew over. 

"Hello Sky," Angel said to the bird, laughing she added. "I missed you too Ripper. Now get off." Ripper got off and Angel dusted off her dark blue robes. "Bobby where are you?" 

"Right here Miss," A small house elf said running up to her. He had a voice like a eleven-year-old boy, with his voice changing, he had small golf ball yellow eyes, and his nose looked like a squashed carrot. Today Bobby was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a dark blue shirt, with the sleeves ripped off (thanks to Ripper ^-^). Just so you know Bobby isn't like most house elves. He's paid five galleons a week and gets sick leaves and vaction. He also stands up for himself and his rights. Sort of like a Dobby+Hermione+Bad dresser=Bobby. (He usually gets mixed up and dresses like a girl! 

"Hello Bobby! How are you?" Angel asked. 

"Oh I'm fine Miss Angel." Bobby replied. 

"Have any trouble with Ripper, Sky, and Red?" Angel asked. Red was a cat she owned. 

"No trouble at all," Bobby replied. "Though Sky-Gazer, Moon-Ray, and Star-Light stopped by a few times. I think they miss you Miss." Sky-Gazer and Moon-Ray were two centaurs in the forest. Star-Light was a pegasus, you know a white winged horse. Star-Light, Moon-Ray, and Sky-Gazer all talked and were very fond of Angel. 

"Well, I'll go and unpack and then drop by them for a visit. I just have to take a nice LONG shower first, and send Ryan an owl telling him I'm ok." Angel said starting up the stairs. 

"Oh, and Miss," Bobby said. "Mr. Fudge owled you." 

"Fudge? What did he want?" 

"Well, he said a lot of bad things to you and said if you ever pulled off a stunt like that again you'd be kicked off the Quidditch team and he'd sue you Miss. What did you do to him?" 

Angel bawled up her fist. "I can't believe him! I did nothing to him! AH!" Angel stormed up the stairs and slamed her bed room door. It was stupid! She had only pointed out the truth, and tried to help Sirius! Oh Sirius where is he now? Did he end up in Azkaban? I'll ask Fudge when I owl him back, Angel thought. 

Angel quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. After about an hour she climbed out feeling much better, she got dressed and decided to send Fudge back a letter. Angel sat down at her desk with quills and parchment and began to write. 

_Dear Mr. C Fudge,_   
_ I feel the same way about you but will not go cursing in your face. My vocabulary shouldn't be wasted on someone who wouldn't understand it. I feel that you shouldn't be saying all of those things about me unless you want to cause another war for us to fight in. Which we would win, mind you. As for you kicking me off the Quidditch team, that's alright. I have offers from American teams that I could always go up on and get more pay for it. I think if you sued me you'd lose. My family has been sued many times before and always won. Oh, and about the 'stunt' that I pulled I would do it again any day. I was only pointing out the truth. I would like to know where Sirius Black is now and his fate. Where is he? What will happen to him? I do have evidence now that Ithink about it, use Veritaserum and find out the truth. Have a happy holiday._   
_Sincerly,_   
_Angel Halverson_

Angel smiled and whisteled. A small black owl flew to her and landed on her shoulder. "Hello Milky-Way," Angel said. "Would you take this to the bloody idiot for me?" The owl hooted grabbed the letter and flew off, obviously going to Fudge. Angel sighed and fell back on her bed thinking, why me? Why me? 

* * * * * * * * * 

$ $ $ Twelve Years Later In Azkaban $ $ $ 

Sirius Black awoke drenched in sweat, from another horrible nightmare. This one had been about Peter getting his hands on Harry and Voldemort coming back to power. Sirius wondered how long it had been. To him it felt like thirty years. yet for all he knew it could have been only three. Sirius looked at the wall where he had marked the number of full moons. 

Every full moon ment a new month, so it help Sirius keep track of the years. Sirius stood up and counted all of the little circles. There were one-hundred-fifty-six. That means it's been....er.....thirteen years! Sirius sank down on the stone floor. Thirteen long years, Harry would probally be thirteen then right now. Sirius sighed, wishing he could see Harry. Sirius heard footsteps and looked up. 

Corny Fudge came into view holding a paper under his arm. The top of the paper read _July 11 1993Ministry Of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize._ Under the headline was a picture, part of it was blocked by Fudge's arm. But, the part that was visable had a rat on a boys shoulder. Waita minute, Sirius thought, that rat looks like....but...it couldn't be....could it? Sirius cleared his throat and Fudge jumped. 

"O-Oh, H-Hello Mr. B-Black." Fudge stuttered in an oddly high voice, he sounded like a little girl who was scared of the monster under her bed. 

"Hello Fudge," Sirius replyed, his voice croaky from lack of use. "May I borrow your paper, please? I would so much like something to do, it's dreadfully boring in here. Plus I miss doing the crossword. May I?" 

Fudge paled. "Er....S-Sure." Fudge extended a shaking hand, which was grasping the paper. 

Sirius took it and Fudge ran like a scared little mouse who had just met a very big cat....er....dog, Sirius corrected himself. Fudge was a mouse and he was the dog. He liked that. Sirius glanced at the paper and sure enough it was Peter on the boy's shoulder! Though his finger was cut off...of coarse it's so simple! He cut it off transformed right after he blew up the street. "I can't believe it," Sirius mumbled. "I was out smarted by a rat!" 

Sirius quickly scaned the article. It said that the boy will be going to Hogwarts...to where Harry is! No, no, no, Sirius thought, there is no way I'm letting Peter hurt Harry. "But how do I get out of here?" Sirius said aloud. Now quite agravated he transformed into Padfoot. Sirius looked at himself, he was extremly skinny. Skinny enough to....slip though the bars! It's brilliant! 

Sirius waited until the Dementors came to bring him his dinner. He slowly crept through the bars and then made a run for the exit. Sirius came to a huge gate, he slipped through those bars and on to the shore. Well this is it, Sirius thought. With one huge leap he had jumped into the water and began swimming. I'm free! I'm free! He kept repeating to himself, just to see if it was real. WAHO! I'M FREE! BRITAIN WATCH OUT SIRIUS BLACK, THE FAMOUS MARAUDER AND PRANKSTER, IS OUT OF AZKABAN! Even though to anyone else it sounded like senseless barking to Sirius it meant freedom, after thirteen years of imprissonmeant.   


  


& & & & & & &

Angel sighed, Milky-Way flew in the window with a Daily Prophet in her beak. "Thanks girl," Angel said taking the paper. The headlines read _Sirius BLack Escapes Azkaban, Now On The Run._ Angel spit her cup of hot choclate all over Bobby. 

"Watch it Miss!" Bobby said. 

"Sorry Bobby. But look Sirius escaped Azkaban!" Angel said very excitedly. 

"Right," Bobby said walking towards the door. "Miss Angel's boyfriend escaped Azkaban and Miss is very happy." 

"Yep that's...BOBBY!" Angel yelled. She turned but he ran out of the room. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" 

"Sure Miss, that's what you think." Bobby said teasingly. 

"He's not," Angel whispered, she then sighed. "I just....miss him and hope he's ok. I wonder how he escaped. I hope he doesn't get recaptured." 

"Hey Devil," Ryan said. He liked to call her Devil seeing as her name was Angel. 

"Hey Ry," Angel said sweetly. "Seen the papers? Sirius escaped Azkaban!" 

"WHAT!" Ryan yelled. He, like Bobby, knew the details of what had happened to Sirius. Angel had told them about that day ages ago. The onlypart she left out was the kiss. If you had Ryan as a big brother you'd know why. He was VERY protective of him little sister. 

"Like I said Sirius Black escaped Azkaban!" Angel repeated. 

Ryan leaned down and read the article. "Woah, no one's ever done that before. Do you recon he remembers you?" 

Angel paused, she hadn't thought of that. "No, I doupt it." She finally said, though deep down Angel knew Sirius did remember her. 

Author's note - How was that? Tell me if you have any ideas for a title. Next chapter is going to be in Harry's time at age 15 ok. Hope you all liked this. 

Daniel - I DID! I DID! 

Jay Potter - ME TOO! ME TOO! 

Keara Jordan - LEAVE ME ALONE!!! This is the author's note for the author. 

Sirius Black - I liked that part where I yelled WAHO! I'M FREE! BRITAIN WATCH OUT SIRIUS BLACK, THE FAMOUS MARAUDER AND PRANKSTER, IS OUT OF AZKABAN! 

Keara Jordan *Blushes* - Thanks Sirius. 

Sirius Black - No problem, so when will we see a new chapter? 

Keara Jordan - I'd like ONE good reviewer. 

Sirius Black - OK! I'll go review it a million times than! 

Keara Jordan *Giggled* - See you all later. 

Jay Potter and Daniel - OH! Keara's got a crush!   
  



End file.
